Saranghae
by reika.hiro
Summary: "yak,hyung aku sudah 16 tahun dua hari lagi" –Jungkook "Besok kita bertemu di Taman ne?"-Taehyung 'BRAK' "JUNGKKOOK,TAE-" "TIDAK! HYUNGIEE! Ini hari ulang tahun ku hiks-kenapa ka-u " "Saranghae jung-kookie" "Pabbo ya-hiks hyung" / This Fic is dedicated for Jeon Jungkook Birthday on 1 September 2015! Pair : VKOOK! MINYOON! /
1. Chapter 1

"Saranghae"

Author:

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Pair : MinYoon TaeKook

Warning! YAOI gay gaje newbie idepasaran, banyak percakapannya.

RnR DLDR! ENJOY!

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

"Hyung!" Panggil pemuda manis yang sedang berlari keaarah pemuda didepan nya itu

"ne?kookie-ya" pemuda itu menoleh. Pemuda yang tadi memanggil bernama Jeon Jungkook siswa kelas Satu di Bangtan Senior High School,pemuda yang didepan nya Adalah kakak kelas nya,Park Jimin.

"Hyung,liat Taehyung-hyung tidak?" Tanya jungkook

"Taetae? Ne, Aku baru mau menemui taetae. Dia lagi di lapangan basket bersama Yoongie-hyung! Mau kesana bersama? Mau bertemu dengan taetae kan? "Jelas jimiin

"ah?ne! Aku ikut dengan mu hyung!Kajja!" Jungkook mengandeng tangan Jimin dengan semangat

" ! Kajja!ah,tapi kau tidak boleh mengandeng hyung, Yoongie-hyung dan Alien taetae cemburu! "Canda Jimin gemas

"yak!hyung!"Jungkook langsung melepaskan gandengan nya itu. Dia mulai mempout bibir nya "Astaga!Kookie imuut sekalii!" Batin jimin gemas

"Yak, senyum-senyum seperti itu eoh?Awas ntar naksir sama aku lagi! "Goda jungkook

"ish!kookie pede sekali!Hyung sudah memiliki Yoongie - hyung,kau tau?Yoongie Bahkan 1000% lebih imut daripada kau!Lagipula bukannya kau dengan alien itu,eoh?"Balas jimin menggoda Jungkook

"hahh,terserah hyung saja tinggal beritahu yoongie hyung kalau hyung sering memfoto yoongie hyung saat tidur dan oh! Bahkan hyung suka mencium yoongie hyung jika sedang tidur!"Kata jungkook sambil memberikan seringaian lucu nya itu

"Mwo!?Bagaimana kau tau hah!?" Muka jimin memerah malu

"hahahahahahahahaah,tentu aku tau lah sering memergoki hyung!"Tawa jungkook menggelegar di koridor sekolah

"ahhh,dasar bocah!Sudahlah ayo masuk kelapangan kita sudah sampai bocah!" Jimin memukul perut jungkook lalu berlari kelapangan disertai tawa nya

"Yak!Hyung pendek bantet berabs!"teriak jungkook yang langsung mengejar hyung nya itu

"Annyeong ,Alien Tae!Eh,Yoongie mana Tae?" Sapa dan tanya Jimin yang mengabaikan Teriakan jungkook.

"Yooo Jim!Ah,Yoongie hyung sedang ke ruang ganti" Jawab 'Alien Tae' Tae adalah panggilan akrab dari Jimin sahabat nya,sedangkan nama aslinya adalah Kim Taehyung siswa yang seangkatan dengan Jimin yg juga sahabat dari kecil.

"hosh,hah hah! Annyeong Taehyung -hyung!Yak,Bantet Ber abs-hyung (?) kau memukul ku dan meningalkan aku sendirian!" Omel jungkook pada Jimin

"bantet ber abs-hyung?Hahaha!Sebutan yang bagus Kookie-ah!"Yoongi yang baru selesai mengganti bajunya menyahut disertai tawanya

"Ah!Yoongi hyung!Tentu Hyung bukannya dia bantet dan err Ber abs!Tentu saja cocok dg sebutan baru nya itu!"Sahut Jungkook yg masih gencar mengejek Hyung nya itu.

"Yak!Jungkook!Setidaknya aku sudah memiiliki kekasih sedangkan kau masih menunggu 'seseorang' untuk menyatakan perasaan nya itukan!?"Jimin lanngsung merangkul pundak yoongi dengan seringaian dibibir nya itu.

"ish,awas kau chim!"Yoongi melepaskan rangkulan tsb dg pipi yg tersipu malu yang lansung dicium oleh Jimin saking gemas nya.

"Ahhh,Yoongie-hyung lucu sekalii!" Teriak jimin yg langsung menciumi pipi yoongi lagi dg gemas.

"Jim,please deh masih ada aku dan kookie disini jangan bermesraan gitu lah" kata taehyung malas yg melihat jimin dg iri

"haha,kau iri kan tae?Makanya cepet jadian sama Jungkook!" Goda jimin yg sedang memeluk yoongi dari belakang

"Aishh,kookie itu masih kecil jim" elak taehyung santai

"yak,hyung aku sudah 16 tahun dua hari lagi"bantah jungkook

"Jadi uri kookie ingin cepat² jadi kekasih taehyung begitu?" Yoongi ikutan menggoda pasangan itu

"A-aniya!Bukan maksud kookie .. ah pokoknya bukan maksud ku ingin cepat² jadi pacar tae-hyung!"Jungkook tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aish,Jim!Yoongi hyung!Jangan menggoda Jungkook lagi!Liat muka nya bahkan sudah seperti kepiting rebus" bela taehyung

"Jjaa!Kookie kita ketaman saja ne?daripada kau digoda mulu oleh mereka!"Ajak Taehyung kepada Jungkook

"Huum!Kajja,hyung!Dah bantet berabs hyung Yoongie hyung Jangan melakukan 'itu'disini,nde!?Ini masih disekolah!"Teriak Jungkook yg sudah berlari keluar saat Yoongi ingin melempar bola kearah jungkook

"yak!Dasar bocah!Pergi kau!" Teriak Yoongi yg mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Dasar bocah kelinci!Haahahahahaha" Tawa Jimin memenuhi lapangan

"Yak,Chim ayo pergi dari masih ada guru?Kalau tidak kita ke cafe saja ya?" Ajak Yoongi yang sudah berjalan keluar dari lapangan

" sudah tidak ada gak ada kegiatan kok disuruh masuk sih!Tapi,gapapa lah bisa ketemu sama yoongie-hyung ini!"Oceh jimin yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala Yoongi

"Ah!Hyungie ingin ke cafe?Hmm, !" Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dg semangat

"aish,gausah gandeng² deh" Yoongi mulai melepaskan tangan Jimin tapi percuma Jimin tetap menggandeng tangan Hyung nya itu bahkan Jimin merangkul pinggang Yoongi

"Hyung,gausah malu malu gitu bikin gemes aja"Kata Jimin santai menanggapi Hyung kesayangan nya.

"Ah,Terserah kau ,ayo!cepat jalan nya aku sudah haus tau" Protes Yoongi melihat Jimin terus memeluk nya dg erat

"Ahh,Hyung yang paling manis ini sedng kehausan,Ne? ,Hyungie!"Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan mulai berlari.

"Jimin!Tangan ku sakit tau!"Teriak perjalanan menuju kafe Jimin dan Yoongi terus bercanda membuat oranglain memandang mereka iri.

.

.  
*Taman Sekolah*

.

.

"Kookiee"

"hmm,Ne tae-hyung?" Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya saat menjawab panggilan dari Hyung yg dia sukai mereka sedang Tiduran di taman sekolah.

"Koookieee"Panggil Taehyung sekali lagi

"Yak,apaansih hyunggg" jawab Jungkook kesal yg sekarang dia sudah duduk menghadap kearah Taehyung

"Hehehe,kookie kalau dipanggil jangan cuma jawab doang liat kearah hyung dong" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas

"N-ne Hyung" Jungkook berusaha menutup semburat merah dipipi nya dengan melesakkan muka nya ke dada Taehyung.

"Kookie,lusa saat ulang tahun mu,kau ingin hadiah apa hm?"Tanya taehyung yg masih setia memeluk jungkook

"Aku?Hm,Aku tak ingin sesuatu sih cuma ingin eomma dan appa selalu sehat" Jawab Jungkook 'Dan hyung cepat cepat memberitahu perasaan hyung yang sebenarnya kepadaku,huft" lanjut jungkook yang tentu saja dalam hati

"Hanya itu kah?" Taehyung memastikan

"Hu'um" gumam Jungkook hanya memastikan

"Arra,Yasudah kita pulang saja,ne?Sudah sore nanti kau dicariin eomma lagi"Taehyung bangkit dari duduk nya

"Ne,bangunin dong hyung hehehe" pinta jungkook dengan senyum kelinci nya

"Kookie lucu sekali"Teriak Taehyung dalam tangan jungkook langsung diterima oleh taehyung

"Kajja hyung kita pulang" teriak jungkook

"haha,ne!kajja kookie-ya" Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawa nya lari.

Ditengah perjalanan tak disangka mereka bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin kakak dari Taehyung

"Ah!Tae-ya!" Panggil Jin yang berlari kearah mereka

"yak,bocah alien itu tak mendengarkan panggilanku,eoh!?" Jin terus berlari kearah mereka

"Alien Tae!" Teriak Jin sekali lagi

"Eh?ada yg memanggil ku ya?" Taehyung berkata dalam hati

"Kim Taehyung!" Teriak Jin sekali lagi (lagi)

Taehyung yang merasa ada yang memanggil nya pun menoleh ke belakang

"Mwo?Hyung?" Taehyung kaget melihat hyung nya yang sudah ada di hadapan nya

"Yak!dasar alien!kau itu sudah ku panggil berulang kali tapi tetap saja tak mu ini lelah mengejar mu,kau tau! Berlari mengejar mu membuat ku haus ayo temani hyung ke kafe!" Jin terus mengoceh dan melupakan Jungkook yang ada disebelah Taehyung.

"Hyung" Panggil Taehyung

"ne!?" Jawab Jin yang masih kesal dengan adik nya itu.

"Sudah mengoceh nya?" Taehyung melanjutkan kata kata nya dengan facepalm andalan langsung melotot mendengar ucapan adik bodoh nya.

"Yak!Bocah tak sopan! Akan ku beritahukan pada eomma agar uang jajan mu dipotong" Ancam Jin dengan kesal.

"Err,Annyeong Jin Hyung" jungkook yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya menyapa kakak dari orang yang akan menjadi kekasih nya nanti/?.

"Eh?Kookie-ah?!Ah! Maafkan hyung dari tadi mengacuhkan mu!Lagian kekasih m-" Ucapan Jin terpotong oleh deheman dari Taehyung.

"Apa kau berdehem tidak jelas!" Protes Jin yang terganggu oleh deheman adik nya.

"Aku dan Jungkookie belum menjadi kekasih" ucap Taehyung datar,Jungkook hanya melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah?Ooh,ku kira kalian sudah menjadi sepasang ,Alien ini kapan membuat mu menjadi kekasih nya,huh?!Kalau Kookie di rebut orang baru tau rasa" Jin mulai mengomel lagi.

"Hehehe,Sudahlah hyung haus?Ayo kekafe saja hyung" ajak jungkook.

"Ah,kau memang adik yang paling mengerti hyung" puji jin sambil mengusak ngusak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas.

"huh,dasar ke kafe tempat biasa" Taehyung berjalan mendahului Mereka berdua

"Ne,kajja jin hyung" Jungkook menggandeng lengan hyung nya. "hm kajja" Jin membalas gandengan jungkook

.

.  
.

Di kafe tak disangka ternyata kafe itu sudah ada Yoongi dan Jimin langsung saja Taehyung,Jungkook dan Jin menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Eh,Tae?" Jimin bingung melihat Taehyung yang sudah duduk santai didepan nya.

"Hm?Hey,Jungkook-ah Jin hyung duduklah jangan berdiri seperti orang bingung begitu hehe" Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook dan hyung nya hanya melihat bingung kearah nya.

"Aish,Annyeong duduk disamping Taehyung,hyung malas duduk disamping Alien itu" Jin menarik tangan Jungkook untuk duduk disamping adiknya.

"Eh?" Jungkook yang masih bingung pun hanya pasrah tangan nya ditarik oleh Jin.

"Annyeong Jin sampai di korea hyung?Sudah lama tak bertemu ya hyung" Jimin pun akhirnya balik menyapa Hyung dari sahabat nya.

"Jimin,Itu siapa sih?" Yoongi yang dari tadi bingung akhirnya berbisik pada kekasihnya

"Itu Hyung nya Alien Yoongiee" Jimin memberitahu yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Yoongi.

"Jimin aku hyung!" Yoongi yang merasa tadi Jimin tidak memanggil nya dengan embel embel Hyung pun memperingati kekasih pendek nya.

"Hehe,iya hyungie" Jimin tersenyum menanggapi hyung tersayangnya.

"Dan Oh!Tae,kau sangat menggangu acara kencan ku dengan Yoongie Hyung" Taehyung tidak menanggapi sahabatnya ia malah fokus memilih menu untuk Ia dan Jungkook.

"Ck,dasar hyung belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi lho" Jimin menatap Jin meminta jawaban.

"Oh itu baru sampai tadi pagi ada urusan perusahaan di korea mungkin hyung hanya sampai nanti malam" Jin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yoongi.

"Oiya, Yoongi,Min Yoongi kekasih baru memperkenalkan pada mu hyung" Jimin yang tau kalau Jin terus melirik kearah kekasih nya pun memperkenalkan kepada Jin.

"Wah,Jiminnie sudah besar ternyata sudah punya kekasih yang sangat manis. Kim Seokjin kakak nya Taehyung salam kenal Yoongie" Jin mengulurkan tangan nya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Yoongi.

" kenal Seokjin-ah"

"Kookie,kau lama sekali sih memesan nya " Suara taehyung akhirnya terdengar lagi/?

"Nde,hyung. Oh,maaf hyung tadi aku melamun. Aku ingin cheese cake " Ucap Jungkook.

"Oke"

"Err,Kookie-ah Taehyung dan Jiminnie duluan,ne? Aku ingin ke toko buku dulu " pamit Yoongi yang sudah bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Ah,Cepat sekali pergi nya Yoongi-ah baru juga kenalan " Kata Jin tak rela.

"Hehe,kami sudah dari tadi di kafe dan rencana nya memang ingin ke toko buku ada yang harus Jimin beli Seokjin-ah. Lain kali kita akan bertemu dan mengobrol lagi,ne?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ah ya sudah hati hati ne!" Jin tersenyum kearah Yoongi

" Seokjin-ah,Kookie Taehyung!" Yoongi dan Jimin pun meninggal kan kafe

"Permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda" Tiba tiba Pelayan kafe datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Eh!?Ah,Gomawo" Ucap Jungkook yang dari tadi melambaikan tangannya kearah Jimin dan Yoongi.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan mereka masing masing

"Hyung" jungkook yang sudah selesai makan segera memanggil Taehyung ingin izin pulang duluan

"Ne kookie?" Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jungkook.

"Aku pulang duluan ne?Nanti takut di marahi oleh eomma" Izin Jungkook

"Ah,bareng saja saja Jin Hyung disini sendirian aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang,ne" Ucapnya.

Yang disambut oleh gelengan kepala Jin

"Alien antarkan Jungkook ingin ke kantor lagi" Jin bangkit dari duduk nya dan pamit kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Nah, kita pulang "Taehyung bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik lengan Jungkook untuk keluar dari kafe.

.  
SKIP

.  
.

"Kookie,sudah sampai aku pulang juga ya" Pamit Taehyung yang ditanggapi anggukan jungkook

" hyung" Jungkook melambaikan tangan nya melihat taehyung mulai menjauh dari pekarangan rumah nya.

"Huft,kalau tau bakal ga ada pelajaran lebih baik tadi aku tidak masuk sekolah." Kata jungkook entah kepada siapa

"Aku pulang!Eomma!" Jungkook berteriak dengan nyaringnya

"Nde,Eomma didapur kook!" Eomma Jungkook berteriak dari arah dapur

"Eomma,masa tadi tidak belajar " jungkook mulai bermanja manja pada eomma nya

"Hum?Tidak belajar eoh?Tak apalah bisa bertemu dengan Taehyungie ini kan?"

Eomma jungkook memang sudah mengetahui kalau putra kesayangan nya menyukai namja anak dari temannya dan tentu saja Eommanya merestui karena Ia tau kalau Taehyung juga menyukai Jungkook,asal anak nya bahagia Eomma Jungkook tak akan melarang lagipula Gay di korea bukan hal yang tabu dunia juga sudah melazimkan gay.

"Ish,Eomma masak apa?Kookie tadi sudah makan di kafe dengan Tae-hyungie eomma" Ucapnya.  
Eomma nya hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan putra nya "Jadi kau kencan dengan Taehyungie? " Goda sang eomma yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook.

" ada Jiminnie Hyung,Yoongie Hyung Dan Jin Hyung! Jin Hyung sedang di korea tapi cuma sampai malam ini hyung sekarang sibuk sekali ya,dan tadi aku tae-hyung dan Jin Hyung malah mengganggu Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung kencan hahaha " jungkook mengelak godaan eomma nya.

"Hahaha,kau ini mengganggu orang kencan saja" eomma jungkook berjalan ke ruang keluarga karena sudah selesai memasak

"Hehehe,lagipula kita tak sengaja bertemu eomma dan tae-hyung yang menghampiri Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung" bela jungkook yang juga mengikuti eomma nya ke ruang keluarga

"Ya sudah sekarang kookie ke kamar,ganti baju dan mandi oke" Ucapnya. Jungkook pun langsung ke kamar nya setelah mengecup pipi eomma tercinta.  
Dikamar nya Jungkook tak langsung ganti baju sesuai perkataan sang eomma Tapi dia langsung tiduran dikasur Queen Size nya "Aaaahhh,kapan aku bisa seperti Yoongi hyung dan Jimin ya" Jungkook berguling guling tak jelas dikasur kesayangan nya.

"Ah,lebih baik aku mandi saja lalu ini mengapa terik sekali,eoh!" Jungkook loncat dari kasur nya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Taehyung side

.

.

"Huaa,eomma!" Teriak Taehyung dari luar rumahnya "Yak!Jinjja,kenapa rumah dikunci eoh?" Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang lupa meminta kunci cadangan rumah nya.

Ia memang tahu biasa nya eomma akan ke toko pada pukul 12.00 dan Ia baru sampai jam 01. biasa pulang jam 03.00 sore jadi eommanya kira Ia belum pulang.

"Aih,Jinjja Jinjja Jinjja! Masa aku harus ke toko eomma sih!Ah,Matahari lagi terik terik nya lagi!Huaa,bagaimana ini?!" Racau Taehyung yang mulai mengantuk.

"Eh?Taehyung,kau sudah pulang nak" tiba tiba yeoja paruh baya mendatangi taehyung yang dari tadi terus meracau tidak jelas.

"Eoommaa"Taehyung langsung berlari memeluk Eomma memang anak yang manja di usia yang sudah masuk 17 tahun dia terbiasa di manja oleh eomma nya jadi dia selalu manja pada yeoja yang telah melahirkan nya itu.

"Nde,Taehyungie. Ah kau ini selalu manja pada eomma. Kok,sudah pulang,hm?Biasa nya kau selalu pulang telat " Eomma nya mencium puncuk kepala sang putra bungsu nya.

"Hehe, baik kita masuk dulu,ne?" Usul Taehyung yang dari tadi merasa di perhatikan oleh tetangga nya

"Haha, kita masuk tae" Eomma nya menarik lengan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana mereka. Appa Taehyung memang sudah wafat saat Taehyung masih sangat kecil kira kira saat berumur 6 Appa meninggal karena penyakit yang memang sudah Ia derita sejak kecil.

"Eomma,tadi Tae bertemu Jin Hyung " Taehyung langsung melaporkan bahwa Ia bertemu dengan Hyung kesayangan nya.

"Jinjja?Iya tadi Hyung mu juga sangat sibuk,ne? Mengurus Perusahaan Appa membuat dia sedikit berbeda ya" Eomma nya pun juga memberitahu Taehyung kalau Jin kerumah.

"Eh?Apa nya yang berbeda Eomma? Ia tetap menyebalkan " Taehyung memandang eomma nya heran

" hanya tidak terlalu manja lagi pada Eomma hehe" Eomma Taehyung tersenyum lembut kepada Putra bungsunya.

"Iyalah hyung kan sudah dewasa" taehyung mendirikan kepala nya ke paha eommanya.

"Taehyung tetap manja pada eomma,ne?" Pinta Eomma taehyung

"Tentu,Eomma. Tapi kalau ada Jungkookie Taehyung tidak mau bermanja kepada Eomma,Tae harus terlihat " Tawa Taehyung membuat eomma nya ikut tertawa

"Dasar kau!Tapi,bukannya kau dan kookie belum menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya sang eomma

"Iya sih" Taehyung memejam kan mata nya

"Jja,Taehyung kau ke kamar lalu tidur atau tidak kerjakan tugas mu kalau kau tidak mengantuk,Eomma mau ke kamar ne" Perintah eommanya

"Huft,Arraseo Eomma" Taehyung bangkit dan mengecup pipi eomma tersayang

.

.

*Taehyung POV*

.

.  
Aku menghela nafas ku dan menuju kamar aku langsung tiduran saja dikasur kesayangan ku

"huh,lusa kookie sudah ulang tahun. Saat aku memberi hadiah saja ya aku menyatakan perasaanku dan meminta kookie jadi kekasih ku" pikir ku.

"Tapi,hadiah apa ya kira-kira" Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi "Sudahlah aku lebih baik mandi saja daripada bingung memikirkan itu" Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar ku.

Tiba tiba langkah ku terhenti.

"Eoh,besok pun hari ulang tahun eomma" pikir ku

"Jinjja,aku beri Eomma apa ya?Jin Hyung pun sudah pulang ke Jepang dia lupa ulang tahun eomma ,tapi tunggu sekrang bulan apa eoh?"  
Aku langsung saja berlari meninggal kan kamar mandi dan menuju meja belajarku

"Yak!Sekarang ini bulan Agustus sedangkan ulang tahun eomma itu 30 September!Pabbo-ya Taehyung!" Teriakku kesal karena kebodohan ku

"Aku harus mandi agar otak ku fresh juga" Langsung saja aku menuju kamar mandi  
*end taehyung pov*

.  
TBC  
A/N : Yo! Salam kenal semua!Aku author newbie di aja Rei-chan jangan author/thor oke! Ini bisa dibilang ff debut aku. Dan ini juga ff dibuat di hape jadi agak gajelas dan berantakan,rencana nya juga pengen dihapus tapi karena mau nyobanyoba akhir nya dipost. So,Author-nim yg baik hati Mohon Bantuan nya!And Thanks banget buat coupleB guee!laffyuu. Tapi kalau ini ff ga ada yg review bakal discontinued,hehe ,yang ulangtahun emaknya taehyung rei ngasal yaa,Rei juga gatau ulangtahun maknya Tae..  
Sekali lagi MAKASIH UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA FF ABAL BIN GAJE INI,GOMAWO!

REVIEW SANGAT MEMBANTU


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae Chapter 2  
Author :  
Cast : Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Park Jimin  
Min Yoongi  
Byun Baekhyun  
Kim Seokjin  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Warning!YAOI,Gaje,Newbie,idepasaran. MissingWord(s) and Typo(s) as  
DLDR! YAOI!  
ENJOY~

.  
Saranghae

* * *

Keesokan hari-nya,Dikediaman Taehyung terdengar sangat berisik. Tentu saja karena Alien yang susah sekali dibangunkan dan membuat sang Eomma kesal setengah mati. Eomma Taehyung -Jiyou- yang sedang memasak sembari memanggil putra nya mulai menghentak - hentak kaki nya dengan kesal.

"TAEHYUNGG!BANGUN!SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 7 KAU BISA TELAT BODOH!YAK!TAEHYUNG!" Jiyou yang sudah meletak kan makanan nya langsung menuju kamar Taehyung dilantai atas.

.

.

'BRAK'

"TAEHYUNG!KA-" Belum selesai Jiyou melanjutkan kata kata nya Taehyung sudah meloncat dari atas kasur nya

"Eomma!" Teriaknya dengan tampang aneh nya,Jiyou yang terkejut melihat putra nya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melototnya. Jiyou langsung tersadar saat Taehyung sudah berlari kekamar mandi dengan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras

"KIM TAEHYUNG!JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU!KAU KIRA PINTU ITU MURAH APA?!" Jiyou berteriak dengan kening yang berkedut kesal

"Anak siapa sih Alien itu?-Pabbo itu anak mu Jiyou! TAEHYUNG KALAU SUDAH SELESAI CEPAT KEBAWAH UNTUK SARAPAN!DAN JANGAN LAMA LAMA MANDI-NYA INI SUDAH JAM 7!JANGAN LAGI MEMBANTING PINTU ATAU UANG JAJAN MU EOMMA POTONG" Oceh Jiyou.

"Iya,eomma!Jangan teriak terus,kau terlihat seperti nenek-nenek" Sahut Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi sambil terkekeh karena mulai mendengar Eomma nya berteriak memarahi nya

"Hahaha,untung saja aku didalam kamar mandi kalau tidak habis sudah muka tampan ku" gumam Taehyung sambil meraba muka nya.

"Dasar Anak Kurang Ajar" Jiyou langsung menuju kelantai bawah setelah merapihkan kasur Taehyung yang sudah sangat amat tidak berbentuk.

* * *

Dibawah Jiyou tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu tapi tetap tersenyum senang karena anak kesayangan nya tidak berubah dan meninggalkan dia sendiri di masa tua nya. Sebenarnya Jiyou tidak terlalu tua untuk menikah lagi,bahkan umur nya baru 36 Tahun. Sekitar umur 25 Tahun, Ia menikah dengan Appa Taehyung. Diumur 27 Ia melahirkan putra pertama nya -Kim Seokjin- . Tentu Jiyou sangat amat senang,namun Ia juga sedih karena mengetahui bahwa Suami tercinta nya mengidap penyakit Jantung bawaan. Sejak saat itu Ia mulai merasa takut,tepat di usia Seokjin yang ke 2 Tahun Jiyou mengandung Taehyung. Suaminya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena memang Ia sangat ingin mempunyai anak lagi,Tidak peduli perempuan maupun laki-laki. Setelah melahirkan Taehyung,Suaminya mulai melangami sakit parah. Namun,Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu kepada Jiyou. Tepat ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke 3,Appa Taehyung dinyatakan wafat. Jiyou tersenyum miris memikirkan suami tercinta nya.

.

.

.

"Eomma~Jangan melamun. Nanti kemasukan arwah lagi hehe" Canda Taehyung sambil mengecu pipi tirus Jiyou "Ayo,Eomma. Kita sarapan, jangan mikirin appa terus" lanjutnya.

"Iyaa,Taehyung ,sudah jam 7 lewat" Jiyou balas mengecup pipi Taehyung dan berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil terus tersenyum.

Saat makan,tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Atau lebih tepat nya tidak boleh ada yang menyalakan telfon atau berbicara saat makan,peraturan itu dibuat oleh Appanya.

.

.

'Krek'

.

.  
Bunyi kursi tergeser menyadarkan Jiyou

"Eh?Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sana pergi" Usir Jiyou dengan enteng nya.

"Yak!Eomma~ Yasudah,Aku berangkat. Dah eomma" Pamit Taehyung. Ia langsung berlari keluar rumah setelah mengecup pipi eomma nya dan mengambil tas nya.

.

.

Diperjalanan Taehyung terus memikirkan suprise untuk kelinci kesayangan nya.

'Hari ini ya?Fighting Tae!' Tanya nya dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Jungkook langsung saja Ia memanggil Jungkook "Kookiee!Ayo berangkat" Panggil Taehyung dari luar pagar kediaman Jeon . Bunyi orang berlari dari lantai atas sampai terdengar oleh Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung sampai hafal kalau pagi nya jika Ia menjemput Jungkook pastinya akan seperti ini.

"Ah!Hyung,ayo berangkat" Jungkook terlihat terengah engah setelah berlari dari lantai atas kediamannya

"Eomma!Kookie berangkat"

"Nde!Hati-hati Kook-ah! Tae-ya maaf eomma tidak bisa keluar ya,jaga kookie" Sahut Eomma Jungkook dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ne!eomma,Tae berangkat ya"

* * *

Diperjalanan sekolah Taehyung tidak henti henti nya menggoda Jungkook,bahkan Jungkook sudah sedari tadi mempout kan bibir nya dengan imut. Jungkook yang kesal pun mencubit perut Taehyung dengan sangat keras,Ia lalu tertawa senang mendengar Taehyung merintih kesakitan.

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Jungkook sambil berlari menuju sekolah nya yang tinggal sebentar lagi

"Yak!Jungkookkie!Tunggu hyung" Teriak Taehyung yang mengejar Jungkook.

.

.

'BRAK'

"ARGH"

Jungkook memberhentikan langkah nya dengan muka takut,saat Ia menoleh kebelakang Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis "HYUNG!" Raung Jungkook. Langsung saja

Jungkook berlari kearah Taehyung.

"Kook-" Taehyung jatuh pingsan setelah ditabrak oleh mobil yang melewati nya. Mobil tadi langsung kabur tanpa menolong Taehyung. Tentu Jungkook yang melihat nya berteriak seperti kesetanan,Murid murid lain nya langsung mengerubuni Jungkook setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"HYUNG! YA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG TAE-HYUNG" Teriak Jungkook yang terus menerus memeluk Taehyung. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata indah nya. "Hyung,hiks- bertahan hiks kau hiks besok aku 16 Tahun hyung hiks Jebal" Mohon Jungkook dengan pelan

"Permisi,aku akan membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekat" Pemuda cantik menghampiri Jungkook dan langsung menyingkirkan Jungkook dari tubuh mengekori pemuda cantik itu tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Sampai nya di rumah sakit Jungkook hanya menatap kosong ruang UGD.

"Kookie! Hiks Taehyung?" Jiyou bertanya dengan muka penuh air mata

"Eomma! Ini salah kookie hiks Eomma hiks Taehyung" racau jungkook yang langsung memeluk Jiyou dengan amat erat.

"Ti-hiks dak! Tae"

.

.

'Kret'

.

.

"Em,keluarga saudara Kim Taehyung?" Dokter yang merawat Taehyung bertanya kepada Jiyou dan Jungkook.

"Saya ibunya Taehyung" ucap jiyou dengan cepat

"Maaf, Saya sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga tapi saudara Taehyung sepertinya mengalami pendarahan yang serius. Saudara Taehyung mengalami koma,maaf." Jelas dokter

"TIDAK! TAE-HYUNG"

* * *

TBC

.

.  
THANKS YANG UDAH REVIEW

.

.  
Well,Rei tau ini pendek banget. So,maafin Rei ya? Udah nungguin/emangadayangnungguin?/ malah pendek banget cerita nya. And setelah aku baca ulang Chap.1 nya OhGod, jelek banget banyak banget missing word dan typo(s). Astaga,rasa nya malu banget setelah baca ff abal itu kekeke. Ini ff sekira nya cuma sampai 3Chap. And apdet chap3 tepat tanggal 1~ gajanji juga ya! Rei juga lagi bnyak banget pr and oiya! Rei line 02 loh! So aku masih sangat muda kayanya,kekeke. Jadi author author sekalian mohon bantuan nya!. Thanks CoupleB! And All

.  
puthisalsabila862 ; Kya!sok an lu pake author nim segala,keke. Makasih loh btw. Ini udah update gomawo~

.  
Ulyalenivk3001 ; iya emang,belom pacaran udah sweer banget!Rei sampai envy,kekekeke. Gomawo~Ini sudah Update

.  
YulJeon ; Iya mereka emang masih bocah,kekeke. Sama pengen deh punya emak cem mereka. Gomawo~Ini sudah Update

.  
SyubD ; gomawooo~ padahal ku kira garing banget loh ini ff. Ini gak ada gontaganti Pov. Gomawo nee~~ ini sudah update

.

THANKS FOR REVIEW!  
REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN!~


End file.
